Hitze
by lilfury
Summary: Ein unerwartetes Treffen in den Wäldern. Thor / Loki


**Titel: Hitze**

Pairing: Thor / Loki

Summary: Ein unerwartetes Treffen in den Wäldern.

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der erwähnten Charaktere gehört mir sondern Marvel ( und wem auch immer noch ) und ich verdiene nichts an der Story als persönliche Unterhaltung.

Sirrende Hitze lag über Asgard, unangenehm schwül und drückend. Kein Luftzug bewegte das dichte Blattwerk der dunklen Wälder, deren Schatten kaum ersehnte Kühle brachte. Nichts rührte sich im Unterholz, die ganze Welt wie in Trance durch die Temperaturen, verkrochen vor den brennenden Sonnenstrahlen. Mit einem Seufzen sank Thor vor den Wassern einer kühlen Quelle auf die Knie, mehr als versucht Mjölnirs Kräfte für eher persönliche Zwecke zu missbrauchen um dem unbarmherzigen Wetter Einhalt zu gebieten, doch unterließ es. Solch Zweckentfremdung wurde weder dem Hammer noch ihm selbst gerecht. Kühl und verlockend glitzerten die Wasser der Quelle und er schälte sich aus seinem Lederharnisch, entledigte sich seiner mitsamt seines Wams, dessen weicher Stoff unangenehm an seiner erhitzten Haut klebte. Besser. Leise seufzend bewegte er seine angespannten Muskeln und beugte sich über das Wasser, spritzte sich das kühle Nass zur Erfrischung auf Gesicht und Oberkörper. Die Abkühlung fühlte sich wunderbar an, jeder kalte Tropfen klaren Wassers, der über seine gebräunte Haut rann pure Erleichterung und er schloss mit einem tiefen, wohligen Geräusch die Augen, strich sich mit einer feuchten Hand die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht. Eine kühle Brise fuhr durch die Bäume, küsste seine nasse Haut und ließ die Blätter leise rascheln, kräuselte die spiegelnde Wasseroberfläche leicht, nur ein kurzer Windhauch – und eisiges Metall lag an seiner Kehle. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich an, sein eigener schneller Herzschlag plötzlich laut in seinen Ohren, jeder Reflex da und bereit, doch er hielt still. Instinktive Gewissheit flutete seine Sinne und ließ ihn regungslos verharren, trotz der augenscheinlichen Gefahr. Still öffnete er die Augen und sah auf die unruhige Wasseroberfläche, sah auf das verschwommene Spiegelbild, das Blond zeigte gegen Schwarz, nackte Haut gegen schwere Kleidung, hell und dunkel undeutlich vermischt. „Loki."

Die leichte Bewegung des Sprechens drängte das kalte Metall stärker an seine Kehle und er fühlte ein leichtes Brennen, spürte wie die Klinge sich als dünne Spur in seine Haut fraß, wie ein einzelner Tropfen roten Bluts über seine Sehnen rann. Schwarze Strähnen kitzelten seine Schultern und er fühlte die leisen Worte geflüstert im Nacken, mehr als dass er sie hörte.

„Keine Angst, geliebter Bruder?" Die Häme und der Spott der Worte, lösten etwas in ihm aus, etwas das heißer brannte als die Sonne, dass sich durch seine Brust fraß und ihn jede Rationalität vergessen ließ. Tief, fast animalisch knurrend fuhr er herum, brachte den Anderen unter sich, drückte ihn mit seinem Körpergewicht auf den staubigen Erdboden. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag fiel der Dolch ins Gras, gezwungen durch seinen eisernen Griff um Lokis Handgelenke. Schmerzhaft stark hielt er ihn fest, sah hinab in sein Gesicht voll loderndem Zorn, den auch der überraschte Ausdruck in den grünen Augen nicht stoppte.

„Niemals", sprach er, seine Stimme tief und rau durch kaum gezügelte Wut. „Niemals wirst du mich mit Verachtung deinen Bruder nennen."

Ein leises, verächtliches Schnauben kam über Lokis Lippen und sein Blick wanderte zur Seite, nur um durch einen schmerzhaften Ruck an seinen Haaren wieder auf Thor fixiert zu werden. Sturheit und etwas Anderes schlich sich in seine Augen und er leckte sich langsam über die Lippen.

„Niemals", beharrte Thor, so nachdrücklich, dass es wie eine Drohung klang, doch der Zorn schwand aus seinem Blick, ließ ein weicheres Gefühl zu, dass seine blauen Augen umso heller leuchten ließ. „Denn niemals wirst du das Selbe aus meinem Mund hören."

„Dass ich dein Bruder sei?"

Frischer Ärger kehrte zurück auf seine Züge, vermischt mit bitterem Unmut das Gespräch auf diese Art zu führen, den Ernst der Situation mit schlechten, beißenden Scherzen herunterzuspielen. „Verachtung. Dass ich mich deiner schäme."

Ein trockenes Lachen bewegte Lokis Gestalt und seine grünen Augen blitzten, was er fühlte verborgen hinter einem Wall aus Hohn und kalter Bitterkeit. „Furcht, Hass, Scham...", zählte er auf und zog kritisch die Augenbrauen zusammen, nichts an seiner Mimik echt. „Ich fürchte, ich sehe nicht den Unterschied."

Der eiserne Griff um sein Handgelenk lockerte sich, sowie der Zug an seinen schwarzen Strähnen, doch ihre Position blieb die gleiche und seine Augen wanderten den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über den trainierten Körper über ihm, dann trat ein scheinbar unbeschwertes Lächeln auf seine Züge, das nichts tat als der Provokation zu dienen.

Thors Mimik blieb unverändert, ernst, ärgerlich und traurig wie nur er es konnte, der Inbegriff ehrlicher Emotionalität die eine Last war, wenn auch nicht am Meisten für ihn selbst. „Nichts davon empfinde ich für dich", argumentierte er ruhig, nicht gewillt sich auf die Versuche der Lächerlichkeit seines Bruders einzulassen und unterdrückte den Drang dieses falsche Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht zu schlagen. Dann trat von selbst etwas Anderes in Lokis Augen und das Lächeln verschwand, wich kalter Wut.

„Doch das solltest du", flüsterte er, leise, gefährlich, seine Augen um so viel tiefer, lebendiger und zugleich eisig und unerbittlich hart. Thor senkte den Blick, suchte zu verbergen wie etwas in seiner Brust schmerzte, etwas in ihm sich zusammen zog bei diesem Ausdruck in den grünen Augen. Nicht bei den Worten, aber bei diesem Ausdruck, dieser Kälte, die wie eine undurchdringliche Wand zwischen ihnen stand. Die tief in sein Bewusstsein brannte, dass sie nicht das Selbe waren, nie gewesen waren und er verachtete die Erkenntnis, versagte sich ihr in irgendeiner Weise Akzeptanz zu zollen.

„Du versuchst es mich zu lehren", meinte er leise und sah wieder auf in Lokis Augen, sah ihn an mit all der Emotion die sein Bruder zurück hielt, als könne seine Liebe und sein Zorn das Eis schmelzen zwischen ihnen. „Doch ohne Erfolg."

„Deine sture Naivität stand dir seit je her im Weg", antwortete Loki glatt, ein fast mitleidiges Lächeln auf den Lippen, nur getrübt von milder Irritation, von der Thor nicht sagen konnte über was. Wahrheit lag in den Worten und er wusste es, kannte seine eigene Verfehlungen doch auch deren Kehrseite.

„So wie mein Herz." Der Ärger fand zurück in seine Stimme, doch nicht über Loki, nicht über seine Worte, nur über sich selbst, über was er nicht ändern konnte. Nicht ändern wollte.

Ein leises, trockenes Lachen drang an seine Ohren, doch es passte nicht zu was er in den grünen Augen sah. Passte nicht zu dem belustigten Funkeln, das etwas Undeutbares nicht verbergen konnte, doch Lokis freie Hand in seinen blonden Haaren stoppte jeden Gedanken abrupt. Überrumpelt ließ er sich tiefer ziehen und spürte schmale Lippen sanft auf seinen, schloss die Augen und wehrte sich nicht gegen den überraschend zärtlichen Kuss, der mit jeder Sekunde gefühlvoller wurde. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schob Loki ihn von sich, nicht weit, nur so, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte und ungehindert in seine verwirrten, blauen Augen sehen konnte.

„Vielleicht spiele ich mit deinem Herzen."

Einen Moment kreuzte Schmerz die strahlend blauen Augen seines Bruders, dann trat eine seltsame, amüsierte Traurigkeit an seine Stelle und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Thors Lippen, das ein schwaches Schaudern durch seinen Körper sandte, das verbunden war mit zu vielen Erinnerungen die keine Bedeutung mehr hatten.

„Du spielst mit der Welt", antwortete sein blonder Bruder leise, belustigt und zugleich ernster als zuvor, auf eine Art, die sein Verständnis überstieg. „Was bedeutet dagegen mein Herz."

Stille trat zwischen sie und etwas flackerte in Lokis Augen, unsicher, unruhig, wie ein wildes Tier in einem Käfig, dann lächelte er, doch es erreichte nicht seine grünen Augen.

„Alles, Bruder."

Ganz langsam wurde seine Gestalt durchscheinend, verlor immer mehr an Substanz und verschwand, löste sich auf in der drückenden Sommerhitze und ließ nichts zurück als feinen Schleier grünen Rauchs, während in der Ferne erster Donner grollte.


End file.
